Can You Teach Me?
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Naruto ingin belajar menjadi seorang Seme dari Sasuke! Bisa nggak ya? Warning! YAOI! :D


Can You Teach Me?

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, saia cuma numpang minjem

Rated T

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Typo, OOC, plus rada-rada gaje, semoga bisa dimengerti

.

.

.

Di Kelas yang terlihat hampir sepi karena semuanya sudah pada ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan kini yang tersisa hanyalah sekumplan gadis-gadis yang tengah mengerumuni seorang pemuda...

"_Nee~_ Naruto, bagiaman rasanya menjadi seorang Uke?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda _aka_ (Sakura Haruno) kepada pemuda berambut pirang jabrik didepannya.

"Rasanya?" Ujar Naruto polos, terlalu polos sehingga hampir membuat semua gadis disana hampir pingsan mendadak. Gadis-gadis itu mengangguk keras.

"Menurutku biasa saja. Padahal aku juga tidak tahu kenapa semua orang menyebutku sebagai Ukenya Teme?" Ujarnya lagi.

'Karena kau terlalu imut Naruto!' Pikir para gadis itu bersamaan.

"Apa kau pernah berharap untuk menjadi Seme? Tanya gadis berambut blonde _aka_ (Ino Yamanaka)

Naruto mengangguk keras, "Aku ingin banget, tapi tidak tahu caranya?"

"Iya katanya kalau menjadi seorang Seme itu bisa melindungi kekasihnya kan?" sambung Tenten.

'Melindungi ya, Aku juga ingin melindungi Teme.' pikirnya

"Bukannya lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada Sasuke?" ujar Sakura lagi.

"Ha! Iya juga! Sekarang aku akan bertanya pada Teme!" teriaknya senang,

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto!" teriak Sakura yang membuat Naruto segera menghentikan langkahnya. Dia kemudian berbisik pada Naruto.

"Benarkah itu Sakura-chan?" Sakura mengangguk kecil.

Pemuda itu segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan kelas. "_Arigatou_ Sakura-chan, dan semuanya!" teriaknya kembali.

"Good Job Sakura, Ino!" teriak para gadis sambil menahan semburat merah di pipi mereka masing-masing

OoOoOo

"Mana ya Si Teme?" mata Naruto masih mencari-cari dimana kekasihnya itu sekarang berada. Sampai ia melihat model rambut Sasuke yang terlihat sangat khas di sebuah lapangan basket.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Naruto semakin mempercepat langkahnya, bahkan semua Seme yang melihat kelakuan Naruto kini hanya bisa menahan hidung mereka agar tidak mimisan.

'Imutnya!' batin mereka bersamaan.

"Teme!" teriakan Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke Uchiha menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Dobe?" Bisiknya seraya berjalan mendekati pemuda itu.

"Kan sudah kubilang kau tunggu saja di kelas." Lanjutnya.

"Teme, Teme. Boleh aku minta sesuatu tidak?" tanya Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tampang polos andalannya, sehingga membuat pemuda Uchiha itu menahan agar semburat tipis di pipinya tidak keluar.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Teme ajari aku menjadi seorang Seme dong!" Permintaan Naruto segera di respon oleh Sasuke yang kini hampir saja terjatuh. Semua orang di lapangan itu juga ikut-ikutan kaget.

'Hah! Naruto yang wajahnya yang imut dan polos tiada tanding itu ingin menjadi Seme? Tidak cocok!' Batin mereka bersamaan kembali.

"Dobe, Kau itu terlalu..." ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah memelas menatapnya, membuat hatinya benar-benar luluh.

"Hah~ Baiklah," Akhirnya dengan pasrah dia menyanggupi permintaan kekasihnya itu.

"Benarkah?! Hore!" Teriak Naruto senang seraya memeluk Sasuke membuat semua orang iri padanya.

"Sebelum itu, Siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan hal ini?" tanyanya, Siapa yang berani mencemari pikiran Uke pacarnya ini sehingga segitu inginnya menjadi seorang Seme.

"Sakura-chan dan Ino."

"Gadis Pink dan Blonde itu, Awas saja kalian." Ujar Sasuke geram.

...

"Kok rasanya tengkukku tiba-tiba merinding ya Ino?"

"Aku juga sama Sakura."

...

"Jadi, jadi kapan kau akan mengajariku?!" tanya Naruto semakin antusias.

"Tunggu aku sampai selesai bermain basket." Ujar Sasuke dan berlari kembali melanjutkan permainannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Aku tidak sabar!" Teriak Naruto senang. PLOK, Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan, Naruto segera menoleh.

"Gaara!" Teriaknya kembali.

"Kau sedang apa disini Naruto?" Tanya Gaara seraya duduk disamping pemuda itu memberikan Naruto sebotol minuman.

"Aku sedang menunggu Teme!"

"Ohh." Ujarnya singkat dan kembali meneguk minuman yang ia beli tadi.

"_Nee~_ Gaara, Kau tahu tidak bagaimana menjadi seorang Seme?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

BRUSH, "Na..Naruto apa maksudmu?" tanyanya setengah tidak percaya dengan ucapan pemuda disampingnya itu.

"Tidak hanya iseng saja~"

"Naruto." Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan Naruto, memandang tajam Gaara dengan wajah dingin khasnya.

"Ah! Teme, Kau sudah selesai bermain?"

"Ya, ayo pulang." Ujarnya sambil menarik tangan Naruto meninggalkan pemuda bertatoo ai tersebut.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Gaara!" teriak Naruto dari jauh, Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sepertinya mustahil kau menjadi Seme Naruto." Bisiknya.

.

.

.

"Tadi kau bicara apa dengan dia?" tanya Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan interogasinya.

"Tidak ada kok." Jawabnya singkat.

"Hn, kalau begitu ayo ke rumahku sekarang."

"Baiklah! Ayo!" ujar Naruto tidak sabar.

OoOoO

Kediaman Uchiha.

"Teme, Mana Itachi _nii?" _

"Hn, Itachi nii sedang pergi menemui Kakakmu Kyuubi." Ujar Sasuke dan djiawab anggukan kepala Naruto.

"Ayo Teme! Ajarkan aku!" teriak Naruto ketika mereka sudah berada dikamar si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Yakin!"

"Kau akan melakukan apa yang kusuruh kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Apapun!"

Sebuah seringaian kecil segera muncul di wajah Sasuke, "Baiklah."

"Jadi apa yang biasa dilakukan olehmu Sasuke?" tanya Naruto benar-benar tidak sabar.

"Menurutku Seorang Seme itu harus memasang wajah yang terlihat dingin dan tidak imut seperti Seseorang." Ketika mengatakan kata 'Seseorang' sudah jelas mata Sasuke tertuju pada pemuda di depannya itu.

"Kalau begitu sih gampang!" Ujar Naruto polos, padahal sudah jelas yang di bilang Sasuke tadi adalah dia.

"Coba kau berwajah sepertiku." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai menatap Naruto dengan wajah cool dan dinginnya. Membuat mau tidak mau Naruto mengeluarkan semburat kecil di pipnya ketika Sasuke melihatnya seperti itu.

"Te..Teme jangan memandangiku seperti itu~" Ujar Naruto malu-malu.

"Hn, Sekarang giliranmu."

"Oke! Lihat saja Teme, Aku pasti lebih hebat darimu!" teriaknya kencang.

Naruto mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang Sasuke lakukan tadi, membuat wajah dingin, tapi...

"Bagaimana Teme?" tanya Naruto masih dengan wajah dinginnya(?)

Dan yang dilihat oleh Sasuke kini adalah wajah Naruto yang sedang mengembungkan pipinya ditambah tatapan polosnya pada Sasuke.

'Ukh, cih.. imut sekali kau Dobe.' Pikirnya dalam hati, bahkan wajahnya pun perlahan-lahan mulai memerah.

"Waa! Kau memerah Teme, sepertiku tadi!" Ujar Naruto senang karena berhasil membuat kekasihnya itu memerah. "Aku lulus tidak Teme?!" lanjutnya.

"Lulus." Jawabnya singkat, 'Sebagai Ukeku tentunya' lanjutnya dalam hati memberi nilai plus untuk ke Ukean Naruto dan minus untuk sikap Seme nya tadi.

"Yes! Sekarang ayo yang kedua!"

"Seorang Seme itu harus lebih kuat dari Ukenya, Coba kau lihat ini." ujar Sasuke yang beranjak dari duduknya dan tiba-tiba memukul tembok di kamarnya itu.

"Jadi aku harus memukul tembok itu?" Sasuke mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah!" Naruto ikut bangun dan berjalan menuju tembok di depannya. Dengan sekali pukulan.

DUKK!,

"Dobe.." Sasuke mulai khawatir ketika melihat Naruto terdiam seperti itu.

"Lihat aku bisa kan!" teriaknya, tapi begitu melihat tangan Naruto yang gemetar. Dia tersenyum tipis.

'Kita lihat seberapa lama dia bisa menahan rasa sakit itu.' Pikirnya.

"Se..selanjutnya Teme!" teriaknya kembali.

"Baiklah ini yang terakhir, Seorang Seme itu harus lebih agresif dari pada Ukenya."

GLEK, Begitu mendengar kata agresif dari Sasuke, dia merasa dalam bahaya.

"Maksudmu Teme?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan...

Cup, Ia segera mencium bibir ranum Naruto. Dan mulai memainkan lidahnya pada mulut Naruto. Sampai selang beberapa menit.

"Hn, sudah. Sekarang giliranmu." Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya pada Naruto yang masih terlihat seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Ba..baiklah.." Ujarnya sedikit ragu, berjalan perlahan mendekati Sasuke yang kini telah duduk kembali sambil menunggu reaksi dari Naruto.

"Si..siap-siap ya Teme.." Ujarnya kembali.

"Hn."

Naruto mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada pemuda di depannya kini, perlahan-lahan, tapi segera terhenti begitu melihat mata Sasuke kini telah memandanginya.

"Te..Teme bisa tidak kau menutup matamu?"

"Tidak boleh, seorang Seme tidak boleh malu-malu kalau menicum kekasihnya."

"Baiklah~" akhirnya Cup, sebuah ciuman singkat ia berikan pada Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke marasa tidak puas.

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Ha..habis aku malu Teme~"

"Berarti kau tidak lulus." Naruto segera tertunduk lesu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menjadi Seme mu ya Teme.." Ujar Naruto semakin lesu.

"Memang." Jawab Sasuke singkat membuat Naruto semakin tertunduk lesu.

Tapi dengan cepat Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan mencium tangan Naruto yang dipakai untuk memukul tembok tadi. "Tanganmu pasti sakit kan?" tanyanya.

"Ti..tidak." kilah Naruto cepat seraya menarik tangannya itu, tapi tidak berhasil karena sudah tergenggam erat oleh Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti itu., lihat tangan mu jadi terluka kan." Sasuke mencium pelan tangan Naruto tadi dan menjilati luka itu. Membuat Naruto merasa geli.

"Geli Teme, haha~"

"Kau tidak usah memaksakan diri."

"Ha..habis Aku ingin melindungi Teme, sama sepertimu yang selalu melindungiku, Hiks..." Naruto kini menangis kecil. Membuat Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Kau sudah melindungiku kok Dobe.." ujar Sasuke, Naruto langsung mengangkat wajahnya kembali.

"Maksudmu Teme, Melindungi dari apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"_**Karena kau ada disisiku saja sudah melindungi hatiku dari orang lain."**_

Ucapan Sasuke sontak membuat airmatanya semakin deras, memeluk tubuh pemuda itu erat. "Huweee! Teme! Arigatou!" ujarnya di tengah-tengah isakan kecilnya.

"Hn."

"Dan lagi tanganku tadi benar-benar sakit Teme!" Naruto semakin merengek pada Sasuke.

"Hn, Aku tahu."Sasuke mencium tangan Naruto kembali dan matanya kini menatap mata saphire milik Kekasihnya.

CUP, Ia mencium Naruto lagi, dan disela-sela ciuman mereka...

"Naruto tetaplah menjadi milikku satu-satunya."Ujarnya.

"Iya, Aku benar-benar beruntung menyukaimu Teme!" teriaknya dan mencium Sasuke kembali. Dan kali ini entah kenapa Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi semakin agresif mencium Sasuke..

"O..oi Dobe, Aku sudah mulai kehilangan oksigen nih. Bukannya kau tidak suka kucium lama-lama!"

"Eh, karena kau menutup matamu jadi tidak masalah buatku, padahal kan aku baru mulai~" Naruto kembali mencium Sasuke lebih lama lagi.

"Hmmphh Do...bhhee!"

Dan mereka kembali berciuman, kali ini sepertinya akan lebih lama. Jadi kita lebih baik tidak boleh mengganggu dulu hihi~...

Nah lho jadi kali ini siapa dong yang menjadi Uke dan Semenya? Hah~ biarkan hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

THE END

Omake

"Sudah selesai Teme! Arigatou!" teriak Naruto, tapi sepertinya tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Teme?" tanyanya ketika melihat Sasuke ynag kini tengah menahan agar semburat merah di wajahnya tidak keluar untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Dari mana kau belajar ciuman itu?!" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Hehehe~ Habis Sakura-chan bilang kalau Seme itu harus pandai mencium kekasihnya!"

'Oke, besok aku akan memberikan sedikit pelajaran untuk si rambut pink dan blonde itu!' pikir Sasuke dari dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

...

"Ino, kok aku merasa lebih baik besok aku tidak sekolah saja ya?"

"Aku juga,"

"Cepat kau tulis surat ijin untuk kita berdua. Bilang kalau kita sedang pergi jauh dari Konoha!" teriak Sakura.

"Siap!"

This is Really The End

Kyaa gaje nggak ya, hihihi~ Saia kembali lagi dengan pairing baru tentunya. Entah kenapa lagi nggak mood buat ngelanjutin fic yang lain #bilang aja males#plak# hehehe~ habis lagi kehabisan ide. Tiba-tiba muncul nama Sasuke dan Naruto dipikiran Saia jadi langsung buat deh. Bagaimana? Bagaimana? :D

Kalau sudah selesai membaca..

SILAKAN ME RIVIEW ya! ^^v \\^v^/


End file.
